


The Cure for Boredom

by DesertVixen



Category: Agatha Christie's Poirot (TV)
Genre: Bored Poirot, Care and Feeding of Famous Detectives, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 19:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17049584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: A bored Poirot is hard to deal with...





	The Cure for Boredom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaosmanor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosmanor/gifts).



Miss Felicity Lemon was always a little sad to see Captain Hastings depart London. He brought a certain light and levity to the rooms at Whitehaven Mansions, even if he did disrupt their orderly nature – such as the time he had brought that smelly stuffed caiman with him from South America. If Captain Hastings was present, then it was likely that he would be called upon to help Hercule Poirot solve a mystery. The good captain might not be as adept at using the little grey cells, but he enjoyed taking a more active role in cases.

Initially, Miss Lemon had welcomed Captain Hastings taking a quick trip to the north of England. His absence meant she could devote more time to the filing system she was developing. It was a project that her employer strongly approved of, as Mr. Poirot liked things to be orderly and symmetrical. It was generally something that was out of order or not symmetrical that gave Poirot the clue he needed to crack a case.

There was, however, such a thing as too much quiet when Captain Hastings was gone, and Miss Lemon felt they had reached it after four days.

There were, of course, always cases. Mr. Poirot might make noises about slowing down or wanting to enjoy a quiet life, but Miss Lemon knew that was absolute rubbish. If someone did not bring a mystery to his door, if someone did not request his help, Poirot would still find one. Of course, she reflected, sometimes one had to resort to ensuring he saw a particular news article. The theft of the Lynton jewels, including a particularly fine necklace set with diamonds and rubies, was one such article. There had been no case for a week, and her employer was beginning to exhibit the symptoms of boredom.

When Hercule Poirot was bored, everyone suffered. She wished Captain Hastings wasn’t visiting an old friend, as he was much better at improving Poirot's mood.

Hopefully the news article she had folded the paper to highlight would do the trick.

*** 

Inspector James Japp of Scotland Yard studied the reports on the Lynton burglary. The thieves had been experienced hands, he would wager, and had not left much in the way of clues. More, young Lady Lynton was a force to be reckoned with. After three days, they had made little headway, and Japp decided it was time to take some stronger measures.

Accordingly, he strolled around to Whitehaven Mansions around tea-time. As much as Japp liked to tease Poirot about his mania for symmetry and his foreign tastes, there was no denying that Poirot set a lavish tea table. The little man looked as threatening as a hairdresser, but more than one criminal had found themselves as guests of the King by underestimating him. He could be insufferable, but he could also be brilliant – and Japp could certainly use some brilliance right now.

Miss Lemon answered the door, and she gave him a thankful smile. “Inspector Japp! How good of you to drop by?”

“Is Poirot in?”

Miss Lemon led him to the sitting room, where tea was laid out. Poirot put down his cup and rose, coming forward to meet Japp.

“Ah, it is the good Inspector Japp! What brings you by on this fine day?”

Japp sat down, took the cup of tea Miss Lemon poured, and helped himself to one of the rich little cakes on the tray. “It’s about the Lynton robbery. You’ve read about it in the papers?”

“Yes,” Poirot said, nodding, “it sounds like a most interesting case. The jewelry stolen from a concealed safe during a house party. Of course, Scotland Yard is doing all they can.”

“Of course,” Japp replied. “However, I was wondering if you could see your way clear to giving us a hand. The jewels have not turned up.”

“Who do you think the thief is?” Poirot inquired.

“If I knew that, would I be here asking for help?” Japp growled. “I don’t have enough evidence to hold the family here in town, and they’re looking to relocate to their estate in the north.”

Poirot said nothing for a moment, but he had a contemplative look in his eyes. 

Finally, when the silence was driving Japp crazy, Poirot nodded. “I think, perhaps, you should let them return to their estate.”

Japp frowned. “Just let them go?”

Poirot nodded. “If Poirot is right, that is where the jewels will be found.” He turned to Miss Lemon. “Miss Lemon, if you would make some inquiries for me?”

“Of course, Mr. Poirot.”

“I would like you to call at several jewelers.” 

Before Miss Lemon could ask for a list, Japp interrupted. “Don’t you think we’ve checked all the usual jewelers, Poirot?”

Poirot nodded, and smiled the smile that Japp found either reassuring or supremely annoying. “Ah, yes, you have checked with jewelers who might have handled the stolen pieces. But I would like Miss Lemon to inquire about jewelers who might have made a duplicate of the necklace.”

It began to dawn on Japp where the twisty path of Poirot’s mind was headed. “Do you think it was a fake that was stolen?”

“I think it is a good possibility, my dear Inspector Japp.”

Miss Lemon and Inspector Japp walked to the door together. “Thank you for coming by, Inspector,” Miss Lemon said softly. “I’m afraid he has been getting bored.”

“I’m pleased I could help,” Japp said dryly. 

He was glad, actually. Japp could only imagine what it would be like to have a bored Poirot in close quarters.

*** 

Captain Arthur Hastings read the telegram he had received. He’d been preparing to catch the train back to London when he received it. So Poirot had found a new case, and not a moment too soon. Hastings had been quite relieved to have an excuse to get away for a few days. Poirot might say he wanted to retire, but his actions when he had nothing to occupy his time proclaimed otherwise. There was only so much friendly fussing about his clothes and what Poirot called “his typical English mentality” that Hastings could take. 

After all, he had provided the vital clue a time or two, had noticed the one thing that Poirot had overlooked, or not realized that he had seen. It had been that way from their very first case together at Styles – the paper spills Poirot had straightened without realizing – and Hastings expected it would that way again.

Symmetry and logic were important, but not everything was symmetrical or logical.

For those things, Poirot needed him.

Hastings was rather looking forward to another case.

He was also sure that Miss Lemon was looking forward to getting Poirot back in action and out from underfoot as well.

After all, it would give her time to work on her filing system.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope you like it! Miss Lemon does most of the actual emotional labor, but everyone has a part to play.


End file.
